Only for you
by i'vegotnotimeforfeelingsorry
Summary: First Frerard fanfic, please read and review!


"Hey." I said and nudged Frankie, who was on the verge of falling asleep. I didn't blame him, the class was so boring...Ugh.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up, hoping that the teacher wouldn't catch him red-handed. "What is it?" he asked and yawned.

"Oh, I wanted to..."

Someone cut me off. "Does my class bore you?" the teacher asked. Her voice was so annoying that it made you wanna throw a punch at her stupid face.

Oh God. The whole class was looking at us -sorry, correction: the whole class was glaring at us- and being the center of attention is something that I hate. Everyone was glaring at me as if I were some boy with serious mental problems. Even when the teacher walked away from our desk and went back on teaching her dull lesson, all those people that hated me were still glaring at me. I was looking away, trying not to look at them or act stupidly, cause then they'd pick on me and I didn't like it. I never did, and I always tried to avoid it, but I couldn't. It seems that the populars are some people who are extremely bored so they bully students who don't worship football to kill time.

All in a sudden, something hit me square on the head. I turned around only to see some girls who threw a pencil at me. I didn't like them at all, they were the same as every girl in our dreadful school. I glared at them and they stopped looking at me, but they didn't stop throwing things at me. I knew that when the lesson would come to its end, they would beg me to give them their things back. But I wouldn't. I didn't like to be mean to others, but if they were mean to me, then I didn't have another choice.

After a minute or so, someone passed me a note. It couldn't be anyone else than Frankie, I thought and smiled as I read it.

"_What did you want to tell me before?" _the paper said.

I sighed and looked away. I did have a plan for tonight, but I knew that it wouldn't work at all. Then I looked at my best friend, who was sitting next to me, waiting for my answer. Okay, he was something more than a friend to me, but he was oblivious to that. I never let him know my feelings for him cause I knew that he didn't like me back. I sighed again. I was nothing more than a friend to him. But still, I wouldn't give up.

"_Oh, it was nothing important. I just wanted to ask if you we going to go out tonight..."_ I wrote and passed him the paper.

On reading this, he frowned. He wrote something quickly for fear of being caught red-handed by the teacher, and gave it to me.

_"Noo! You know that today's Valentine's Day, and you know that I don't have a date or anything. So I'll stay in and tell myself how pathetic I am until this day is going to come to its end. What about you? ;)"_

I looked out of the window because I didn't want him to see me smiling. Perfect. My plan would work.

"_I have never dated anyone and I won't date a girl today because it's Valentine's Day." _But if you asked me out, then I'd say yes. Too bad that I am a coward who doesn't have the guts to ask you out and tell you how he feels about you...

"_When will this class come to its end?" _I asked, just to change the topic. I wasn't willing to give the game away.

He didn't wrote back. He just looked at me, shrugged and smiled. Oh, this amazing smile caused my heart to beat so fast...

I tried not to blush when I realized I had been staring at him for I don't know how long, and continued staring out of the window. It was boring. The sky had a dark blue-gray colour, and it was raining cats and dogs.

I sighed one more time. This day couldn't get any worse.

Frankie nudged me so as I'd look back at him. He looked at me in the eyes, he seemed to be concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded. "It's raining, and I hate rain, that's all." I told him and he just nodded, believing in my lie. Actually, it was part of the truth. If it rained tonight, then my plan wouldn't work. And it had to work. It just had to.

The bell rang. I sighed in relief, grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom in order to find my brother. Today he was waiting for me. That was so unusual.

"How come I didn't have to walk around so as to find you today?"

He shrugged and fixed his hair. "Come on, let's go." he said and grabbed me by the hand. He seemed to be extremely nervous.

"Hey, wait. What's the matter?" I asked him as we were out in the schoolyard. Luckily it had stopped raining.

Once we were back home he pulled me into his room and closed the door behind him. "How to ask her out?" he asked. He had never asked out any girl that he liked in the past because he is too shy to do this. And now he's waiting for me to tell him?

I shrugged. "How should I know?" I said and rolled my eyes.

He didn't say anything. "What if I ask her out and she says no?" he wondered and sighed. "I...I really like her, and..." he trailed off. He was staring at I don't know where, probably daydreaming of her, and-

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "You smiled!" He rarely smiled.

He didn't answer, he didn't even hear me. He went on daydreaming and looking at the ceiling like an idiot.

"Unicorns don't exist Mikey." I told him so as he would stop daydreaming and finally listen to me. "They don't exist, they don't exist..." I started singing while dancing around his room.

Suddenly someone pinned me to the floor and started tickling me. "What did you say?"

"That unicorns don't exist." I said and Mikey started tickling me harder. "Well, I think that every time you smile a unicorn is born..." I went on talking. "So they don't exist."

"I'll not answer to what you said cause this is a big lie." he told me, emphasizing the word 'big', and stood up, not bothering to help me stand up as well.

"Now tell me, what am I gonna do?" he asked in a panicked, worried voice and stared at me.

I smiled. A great idea came up to my mind. "Um...I have an idea..." I told Mikey, stood up and sat down next to him on his bed.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I'm gonna help you if you help me too."

He groaned. "This is not an idea! This..."

"Hold on," I said and put my hand over his mouth so he'd stop speaking for once in his life, "there's more."

"Come on, tell me!"

"I'm gonna help you ask her out or invite her over or something if you help me with my plan." I told him.

"Which is?"

"First of all, I need your guitar." I said to Mikey, who gave me his 'are you crazy?' look and rolled his eyes.

"What? You don't even know how to play!" he exclaimed. "In other words, you suck."

I grinned. "Thank you so much Mikes." I told him and forced a fake smile that caused him to burst out laughing.

"And then we'll drive over to F-"

He cut me off by screaming like a little girl. "Aww I knew it! You two look so good together!" he said and started pulling kissy faces.

I couldn't do anything but stare at him. How did he find out my feelings for Frank? I mean, I did my best to hide them, I didn't even tell my own brother!

"How did you know that?" I asked Mikey.

He stared at me in disbelief but didn't understand that I was totally unable to find out the reason why. "Oh come on now! I mean, it is so fucking obvious that you love him!" he told me.

I blushed fiercely. Oh my, what if he wasn't the only one who had figured that out? What if-

"Okay, I'm gonna invite Alicia over and then we're gonna help you, cause your plan has to work. Every thing apart from the song will be perfect." Mikey told me after I had told him which my plan was.

"Do you mean that I have an awful voice?"

He shook his head. "No, I mean that you don't know how to play the guitar." he stated. It was the truth, actually it was part of the truth. I knew how to play the guitar even if I knew only a bit, but I wasn't skillful like him. Okay, I have to admit that I suck. But, hey! At least I could sing well!

I was busy writing some lyrics that I didn't hear the doorbell ringing. After a second or so, someone nudged me. I looked up only to see a nervous Mikey. "How do I look?" he asked me and tried to fix his already fixed hair.

"You look okay, now go open the door. It wouldn't be nice of you if you made her wait outside for a long time. Besides, the weather is so cold..." I stopped speaking since he heard only half of what I said and sighed. I couldn't wait.

A minute later, they walked in the living room. The girl that I think it must be Alicia walked to me and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Alicia." she told me.

"Nice to meet you, I am Gerard." I said and we shook hands. "Mikey has told me so much about you, he won't shut up!" I said, causing him to blush and give me his 'You're so dead!' look.

I walked away cause I knew that they wanted to be alone for a while, but then someone grabbed me by the hand. "Hey." said Alicia. "Mikey told me that we were going to help you with something, aren't I right?"

I nodded and walked back to the living room, then sat down next to Mikey who blushed when Alicia winked at him. "What time is it?" I asked them, just to make sure that I had plenty of time to get ready.

"By my watch, it's quarter past seven." Alicia told me.

I just nodded and insisted that they should stay alone for a while, then walked into my room and closed the door behind me. What if this plan doesn't work? What if I ruin every thing? What if-

Someone knocked on the door.

"Get the hell out of there Mikes!" I yelled, assuming that it would be Mikey, but then Alicia walked in and started laughing.

"Oh, I am sorry, I thought that it was my brother..." I told her as I patted the empty spot on my bed, motioning for her to sit down next to me.

She laughed again. "It's okay..."

"Where's Mikey?" I asked, wondering what he was doing.

"Oh, we decided to watch a movie, and he fell asleep on the couch. He was so cute that I didn't want to wake him up." she said and blushed fiercely when she realized that I realized she liked him as well. "Oh, please, don't tell him anything, can you keep it a secret?" she begged me.

I nodded. "Yes, of course, but I think you have to tell him. I can tell that he likes you very much, he's just too shy to tell you that he loves you..."

She smiled in a huge smile that reached her ears. "Oh really? Are you fucking kidding me? Oh my God, I-"

I cut her off. "Well, it's the truth," I started, but got panicked when I looked at the clock. "It's twenty to eleven, we should get ready!" I screamed and ran out of my room so as to wake up Mikey.

"I need your help." I told Alicia as we were in the living room. "I can't wake him up, he's too much of a heavy sleeper."

She nodded and started giggling as she took a look at Mikey who was sleeping on the floor with his legs on the couch. As if this wasn't enough, he was cuddling with a pillow that he mistook for Alicia. It was hilarious.

She blushed so much that she looked like a walking tomato. "Oh God, does he always talk in his sleep?"

I nodded. "I'm lucky to have my own room. When we were younger we shared the same room and I couldn't even get a wink!"

"This must have been such an ordeal..." she said as she nudged Mikey in order to wake him up.

The thing was that he wouldn't wake up. "Ughhh. Noo. Minee. You can't steal my unicorns away from mee. Noo. Noooo. Minee." He was so ridiculous that I fell down on the floor laughing.

"Mikey, wake up!" Alicia screamed at him. He was still talking in his sleep, but this time it didn't have to do with unicorns. "Alicia, you can take my unicorn. Yess. It's yourss. I love you." he went on talking and telling her how much he loved her.

"WAKE UPP!" I screamed and started shouting that I saw someone who killed a unicorn.

He jumped up at once, only to slip on the pillow and fall down again. He was in such a mess. He was looking around for this unicorn but he couldn't see a thing and that was because he couldn't find his glasses. The unicorn didn't exist anyways.

"Where is it?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"It was a lie, you wouldn't wake up." I told him. "But at least you told Alicia that you're in love with her."

Alicia looked at me and blushed one more time and even more than the previous time, if possible. Mikey stared at her, wondering what he was telling her on his sleep and I just nodded.

Before he could say anything Alicia kissed him. "I love you too, and I finally found the courage to tell you." she told him and then he kissed her back.

"Thank you so much, if it wasn't for you then I would never tell him." she told me and gave me a huge hug.

I hugged her back. "You're welcome, but now you two have to help me." I said as I grabbed Mikey's guitar, put on my black leather jacket and hurried to the car. They ran after me and sat on the backseat.

"So, you'll throw small stones on his window when I tell you so as he'll wake up and then...well, you know..." I told Mikey and Alicia, who nodded and smiled at each other.

He leaned in to kiss her, but I didn't let him. "Not now, just do what I said." I told him. He stuck out his tongue at me and kissed Alicia, who kissed him back.

I smiled. They were so perfect for each other, they were so...in love...if only Frankie was in love with me, I thought. We'd be perfect for each other...

In your dreams, you idiot! I mentally screamed at myself and looked at the window. The lights were switched off, he must be sleeping, I thought. I really didn't wanna wake him up, but this time I had to. I had to tell him every thing, I had to tell him how I felt, I had to tell him that I did not have a crush on him, I was in love with him.

No.

What the hell am I going to do?

I sighed and started walking back to the car. Mikey saw me and ran behind me. "Hey hey hey, wait! What are you doing?" he almost yelled at me as he grabbed me by the arm.

I shook my head and looked away from him, trying to hold back my tears. This was so futile. He didn't love me anyways.

"Go away." I told him.

He sat down next to me on the grass. "There's no way you're running away. You're gonna do that, that's it. End of discussion. Now stand up and do what you want so much to do."

I shook my head. There was no way I'd do this. Oh God, what the hell was I thinking when I decided to do it? Why didn't I stay in to tell myself how pathetic and useless I am?

"Apart from being so kind and handsome, he is too good for me." I told Mikey, who slapped me.

"What? I mean, come on now! You two are just so perfect for each other! I've been knowing that you love him since I was, like, five!" he exclaimed, stood up and held out his hand. "Now stand up and do what your heart says." he said and helped me stand up.

I nodded and stood up, then looked at him. "You are right Mikes." I said and that made both him and Alicia smile. "I'm gonna do it just because I am in love with him."

"Okay, are you ready?" he asked me as I put the guitar strap around my neck.

I nodded and tried to calm myself down, even though I knew that this was impossible. No matter how nervous I was, I was gonna do it for him.

I loved him and nothing could change that.

"That's gonna be soo awesome!" he screamed excitedly and threw a small stone at the window, then Alicia threw another one.

He wouldn't wake up, he was a heavy sleeper as Mikey was. Stupid heavy sleepers. I bet that they wouldn't wake up even if World War III broke out.

How can he sleep when we have been throwing stones at his window for ten minutes..?

"Well," I started, "I am so sorry Frankie, but I don't have another choice." I said, as if he would listen to me. "I don't care if I accidentally break the window," I told Mikey and Alicia, who gave each other and then me a confused but curious look.

"What are you going to do?" asked Mikey. "You have scared me already..."

I didn't answer to his sarcastic comment and took off my left shoe, then threw it at the window, and luckily it didn't shatter into million of pieces, it didn't even break! I wished that Frankie would wake up this time. I swear that if he wouldn't I'd run around like a maniac screaming "Help! Someone stole my skittles!" Then he would be likely to wake up and maybe open the window.

If he wouldn't, I would-

Oh God. I was too busy thinking of him that I didn't notice that the time my shoe hit the window the moment he opened it and looked around. He didn't call my name, so he didn't see me.

"Who the fuck threw a shoe at my window?" he wondered as he took a look at my shoe. "You should have thrown the other shoe as well, it's awesome!" he said and got ready to close the window again.

I laughed and did what he said. I took off my right shoe and threw it at him, wishing that I didn't throw it at his head. But, being the unlucky person that I am, it hit him on the head.

"Hey!" he said. "Thanks for the shoes, but, who the hell are you anyways?" he asked curiously and a minute later he was turning on a torch.

That was it. I would do it for him because he deserved it and I loved him since...I don't remember since when, and-actually, I'm gonna stop right here.

When he switched on the torch Alicia and Mikey hid themselves behind a tree and I started singing what I wrote while playing the guitar. Well, the lyrics weren't mine, I kind of changed the lyrics of a song since I didn't like all those lyrics that I wrote.

When he saw me his beautiful face turned red. "Oh my, Gee, is that you? I-"

I cut him off and started singing the lyrics I wrote -sorry, correction: the lyrics that I changed.

Without knowing how to play the song on guitar, I tried to play something that came up to my mind, but, since I sucked, I decided to start dancing around the yard although I had no dancing skills whatsoever. I tried to make this more bearable. I was sure that he wouldn't like it anyways.

"You fooled me once with your eyes, honey

you fooled me twice with your lies

and I say, Frankie smiles

like Frankie doesn't care

he lives in a world so unaware

does he know that my destiny lies with him,

Frankie, are you saving me..?"

I breathed a sigh of relief once I finished. Just the thought of me singing Panic! At The Disco while dancing around the yard and playing guitar like an idiot was ludicrous itself. But I didn't care at all. It was Valentine's Day and I did it for him. I did it for the guy that I was in love with and that was all that mattered to me.

I looked up at him to see his reaction, although I knew that it wouldn't be good. Well, it turned out that I was dead wrong. He was so shocked that his mouth was hanging open and he couldn't stare at anything but me. I smiled, and I think that this caused him to drop the torch on the ground. He was so shocked that he couldn't even talk.

When he dropped the torch, its white bright light dazzled me so much that I fell back and hit my head on something hard that I assume it was a rock or something.

A minute later, I could feel that I was bleeding.

Two minutes later, I closed my eyes, hoping that I would pass out anytime soon.

Three minutes later, I could barely hear someone speaking to me. Oh, stupid voices. How annoying. Shut up voices or I'll poke you with a fork. Or an imaginary fork. Or whatever.

Four minutes later, I knew that I was hearing things. Someone, maybe a boy, told me that he was in love with me. By his voice, I understood at once that it was Frankie.

That was when I passed out.

"Pleasee wake up?" someone pleaded.

"Hey Gee, wake up." another voice begged.

"Hey, I think that he's gonna be alright." a female voice that belonged to a mid-aged woman said.

I opened my eyes in order to figure out what was going on. Whatever was going on, it made me worry.

On looking into Frank's amazing eyes, I came back to reality.

I told him that I loved him.

And he did the same.

Before I could speak or do something, he kissed me. "This is because I love you." he said and smiled, but then his happy expression turned into an angry one. He punched me and I fell back on his bed. "And this is because of the waiting! I mean, why the fuck didn't you tell me earlier you idiot?" he wondered.

I nodded and tried to sit up, but he pushed me back. "If I knew, then we'd be a couple for...um...I don't know how long!"

I didn't say anything and tried to sit up again, but he pushed me back one more time. "If I knew, then you wouldn't hit your head on a rock!" he said and went on talking, or maybe screaming. "If I knew, you wouldn't faint!" he screamed. "I mean, you scared the hell out of me when you lost consciousness!" he yelled and hugged me tightly, refusing to let go of me.

I didn't mind at all, it felt great. I felt happy, safe, and more complete that I had ever felt in all my life. "Did you like it?" I asked him, referring to the song.

He stared at me blankly before he started laughing. "I didn't like it. I loved it!" he exclaimed and I kissed him before he could go on talking.

"Now tell me, how did you think of those amazing lyrics?" he asked curiously as I sat up and he sat down next to me.

I laughed. "I didn't think of them, you idiot."

He shrugged and smiled. "I don't care. I just loved them!" he said excitedly and gave me a huge bear hug.

Well, I must have been looking ridiculous before, but seriously, he deserved it. If it wasn't for him, I'd be probably dead by now.

"Hey." he said and nudged me.

I came back to reality. "What is it?"

"I like your shoes, and I'm gonna keep them, because, hey! you were the one who threw them at my window!" he told me and put on my gray Converse sneakers.

I smiled, he looked extremely cute, even though my shoes didn't fit him.

I couldn't have asked for something better than him, could I..?

_**So...what do you think? If this happened to me, I'd die from happiness! 0_0**_

_**Anyways, the song that Gerard sang was "Sarah Smiles" by Panic! At The Disco, I just changed the lyrics a bit. Okay, I just changed the name, it doesn't matter. :)  
**_

_**Pleasee review? :D  
**_


End file.
